Super Mario Utopia
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: After all Mario's adventures are over and days of peace are coming around everyday. Mario and Luigi wish that something adventurous will come so that they won't be so bored from Super Mario new Utopia. Something does come to them and this adventure will b


Super Mario Utopia

            It was a bright nice day in Mushroom Kingdom. Toadstool was looking up into the skies. He was curious about the new brightness that swirled in it. Princess Peach had walked out of her castle to see what was wrong with Toad. He never responded when she asked, but instead she looked up into the skies as well.

            Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were practicing their jumps and playing their favourite game. They were knocking out the gombas and koopas. They were taking turns jumping on dolls of these monsters that have been attacking them so many times on many of their occasions. The day was peaceful, Mario and Luigi yearned an adventure. They wanted to get out and kick some koopa's butt. Too bad Bowser was on their side now and wasn't kidnapping the Princess anymore. Mario had almost suggested that they bribe Bowser with some coins to steal away the Princess to his castle just so they can go to rescue her and get some entertainment in this new peaceful life.

            It was a Super Mario Utopia but nothing interesting was happening throughout the new days of this Utopia. Mario now wanted his Utopia to be changed. He missed the good old days, stomping down the koopas and jumping through various different obstacles.

            While Luigi and Mario were taking a break from their training of jumping around, even though they believed that they wouldn't need any training. Nothing was going to happen anyways… They were resting on the green grass outside of their shack, while looking up in the sky they noticed something quite peculiar with it… Luigi was the first to jump up, Mario fell asleep on the grass, not looking at the sky for long, so therefore he didn't notice the change that much. Luigi looked down at Mario, fury on his face. He couldn't believe Mario just fell asleep. The new brightness within the skies didn't look natural. 

            Luigi raised his arms up in anger and jumped on Mario's head. Mario didn't wake up from this, in fact, he snored even more loudly with this. Luigi couldn't believe this. Mario was getting very lazy in this new Utopia. He had to find another way to wake him up. Luigi looked around, went back into their home and took out two shells. One red, one green. With each in one hand, he threw the green shell at Mario first, and then the red shell. Even though Mario's body shot up in the air, Mario still didn't awake. Luigi just wanted to give up when suddenly Princess Peach showed up.

            "Mario! Mario! Help!!" Mario instantly woke up with a jump at the yell of the Princess. Luigi was disappointed that it was so easy for Princess Peach to wake him up. Mario immediately ran to the Princess to hear what was up. Luigi and Mario listened closely to her and were happy to hear that they would need to save the day. This adventure would be a really interesting one as well. Their adventure had to take place in the skies. The sky threatened Super Mario Utopia  to rain down with cats and dogs that are very deadly. As warning, a couple had already came down from the sky. They attacked Toadstool and took him away back into the sky. The skies kidnapped the Mushroom man, Toadstool. 

            This at least gave a break from Princess being captured, but now they would have to take a trip into the sky to fight off the major enemy that was causing this dilemma. The stars could probably take them up there, and they can take Bowser up with them. Their friend, Mallow might be able to help too. He was the King upon the Clouds. The Clouds were in the skies so they would be involved with this. 

            Mario and Luigi quickly ran to Bowser's castle to get his aid for this new adventure. They wanted to start as soon as possible. The guards let them pass and ushered them to the King of the Koopas. He welcomed them and listened to what they had to say. He believed that this chaos was odd but would come with them anyways. While they were leaving to Star Road, during their path a beastly, huge Dog and Cat fell in front of them. The enemy must've known that they were on the way towards the sky, and wanted to stop them in their tracks. The three of them were ready to attack and pounce on the dog and cat. 

            At least they thought they were, but Bowser noticed that Mario and Luigi were acting very strange. The both of them were facing one another. What was going on here? They were prepared to attack one another. Did Mario and Luigi turn against one another?

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
